Zombie Attack
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Summary : Makhluk mengerikan yang diduga zombie menyerang Jepang, kepolisian cepat turun tangan untuk menangani masalah khusus tersebut akhirnya dikumpulkan orang-orang terpilih untuk memusnahkannya. Mereka disebut sebagai 'Generation of Miracles' dengan kemampuan hebat. Namun zombie semakin banyak datang, siapa sebenarnya ulah dibalik terciptannya zombie ini?/BadSummary/RnR?


**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings : aneh, OOC, cerita pertama author di fandom Kurobas jadi persiapkan kresek (?), alur yang kecepatan, tidak masuk akal, OOT, tidak jelas, dan membingungkan.**

**Summary : Makhluk mengerikan yang diduga zombie menyerang Jepang, kepolisian cepat turun tangan untuk menangani masalah khusus tersebut akhirnya dikumpulkan orang-orang terpilih untuk memusnahkannya. Mereka disebut sebagai 'Generation of Miracles' dengan kemampuan hebat. Namun zombie semakin banyak datang, siapa sebenarnya ulah dibalik terciptannya zombie ini?/BadSummary/RnR? **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Zombie Attack © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zombie Attack  
>Chapter 1 : Terbentuknya Tim Khusus!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam gelap menyelimuti salah satu sudut kota Kyoto, seorang wanita berambut merah tengah berjalan sendirian dikelilingi oleh sisi kanan kiri jalan yang begitu sepi. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok bayangan dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung mengikutinya dengan mata yang nampak menyala merah. Merasa ada yang mengikutinya, wanita tersebut pun mempercepat laju langkahnya dan semakin lama bayangan itu semakin cepat pula.

Ia terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhi bayangan mengerikan itu, ia berlari dan terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia terhenti di sebuah gang buntu. Ia sangat panik saat mengetahui tidak ada jalan keluar lagi, saat ia memutar badannya untuk kembali tiba-tiba saja bayangan yang mengikutinya tadi muncul tepat didepan matanya, wanita itu mundur perlahan sembari menahan napasnya seketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan matanya.

Cahaya bulan terlihat menerangi gang kecil itu, termasuk bayangan mengerikan yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Ia dapat melihat mata merah yang menatapnya lapar seolah ia adalah daging yang berkualitas tinggi, separuh kulit diwajahnya terkelupas menampakkan daging yang mengeluarkan aroma busuk yang menyengat. Baju yang compang-camping dan bercak darah kering menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya.  
>Ia berjalan menyeretkan kakinya mendekati wanita itu yang setengah mati melawan rasa takutnya, ia berusaha melakukan perlawanan dan melemparkan tas yang ia pegang kearah wajah makhluk itu.<p>

Seketika itu juga ia melihat anak tangga yang tersembunyi disamping kanan tembok yang menghalangi jalan dan memanjatnya satu persatu, namun malang ketika ia menaiki anak tangga kelima kayu tua itu lapuk sehingga membuat nya terjatuh ketanah. Tanpa membuang kesempatan nya makhluk aneh itu mencengkeram kaki sang wanita yang meronta ronta meminta pertolongan.

"Lepaskan aku dasar makhluk aneh! Tolong…tolong…"

Akan tetapi sang makhluk tidak mengindahkan dan hanya mengeluarkan suara meraung-raung dari mulutnya yang lebar dan gigi tajam yang siap menerkamnya. air mata membanjiri wajah wanita itu yang hidupnya seakan sudah diujung tanduk. Sembari terisak-isak ia masih melakukan perlawanan.  
>Namun sayang kekuatan nya masih belum cukup menyaingi monster itu, dalam raungan panjangnya akhirnya monster itu mendapatkan makanan yang ia inginkan malam itu dibawah sinar bulan purnama.<p>

**XXX**

"Konnichiwa Satsuki-_chan ,_" sapa salah seorang petugas di gedung kepolisian Jepang saat seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan seragam polisi memasuki pintu utama gedung.

"Konnichiwa…" balas nya tersenyum ramah kearah petugas tersebut.

Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke lantai sepuluh tepat dimana ruangan Jenderal kepolisian Jepang berada, ia berdiri menunggu lift kantor yang sedang turun lift kemudian terbuka dan Momoi segera memasuki nya untuk pergi ke lantai sepuluh, tidak lama ia sampai dan berjalan perlahan ke pintu yang bertuliskan "Kiyoshi Teppei".  
>Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan memasukinya, Momoi dapat melihat Sang Jenderal Kiyoshi tengah duduk dikursi ruangan nya dan tiga.<br>Momoi berjalan perlahan mendekat ke meja kerja lelaki itu, Kiyoshi yang melihat kedatangan gadis itu mempersilahkan Momoi untuk duduk di kursi dihadapan nya.

"Satsuki duduklah aku punya tugas penting untukmu…"

Momoi segera duduk di sofa merah yang ditunjuk oleh Kiyoshi, ia bisa melihat wajah Kiyoshi yang biasanya selalu nampak bergembira ataupun tersenyum-senyum sekarang terlihat sangat serius. Pancaran matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang diberatkan oleh sesuatu.

"Tugas apa yang akan anda maksud Kiyoshi-_Sama_?"

"Kau melihat berita tentang kasus pembunuhan tadi pagi bukan, yang terjadi tengah malam di Kyoto?"

"Ya tentu saja aku melihat nya, lalu ada apa dengan kasus tersebut?" Momoi bertanya balik.

Bukannya menjawab Kiyoshi malah mengaduk-aduk kertas yang bertumpuk diatas mejanya, lelaki itu nampak mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Momoi. Sebuah lembaran yang berisi data-data ia berikan kepada gadis itu, Momoi mengambilnya dan membaca goresan goresan tinta yang tertera disana.

"Korbannya adalah seorang wanita penghibur bernama Ayumi Mazikawa umur 27 tahun, ia ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Salah satu anggota tubuhnya bahkan ada yang menghilang dan terdapat luka gigitan dari sesuatu yang tidak biasa, dan saat aku melihat sampel nya dari laboratorium cairan yang tertinggal disana mengandung virus yang bernama _venenum_ dan diduga makhluk yang melakukan nya adalah zombie…" jelas Kiyoshi panjang lebar, Momoi menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan ragu.

Ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan adanya makhluk bernama zombie yang hanya ada didalam imajinasi segelintir orang saja, Momoi menghembuskan napasnya pelan.  
>"Zombie? Apakah tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih logis daripada makhluk yang entah ada atau tidak itu?"<p>

"Maafkan aku tapi memang ini kenyataan nya, kabar mengenai virus venenum ini telah menyebar dikalangan ilmu pengetahuan. Dan menyebabkan inang nya bertingkah laku kanibal layaknya zombie, dan hebatnya virus ini tidak terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Melainkan ia dibuat dengan sengaja oleh seseorang." Jelas Kiyoshi panjang lebar cukup untuk menghapus sedikit keraguan Momoi yang hampir tidak percaya sama sekali tentang hal tersebut.

"Lalu anda ingin saya melakukan apa Jenderal?"

Kiyoshi meyenderkan badannya kekursi, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membuka nya perlahan lalu menatap Momoi serius.  
>"Kepolisian telah sepakat bersama dengan pemerintah dan militer Jepang untuk membentuk tim khusus yang akan dikirim langsung guna menyelidiki dimana dan siapa pencipta virus yang akan menghancurkan keberadaan umat manusia. Mereka akan dibimbing langsung dibawah naungan intel Jepang, dan aku ingin kau menemukan orang-orang yang cocok untuk ini…"<p>

Momoi nampak berpikir sesaat, ia mendapat tugas sepenting ini mengumpulkan orang-orang hebat yang diharapkan untuk memberantas kejahatan dikalangan umat manusia. Dengan memikirkan nya saja ia yakin bahwa ia dipercaya untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh atasannya itu.

"Baiklah saya akan berusaha semampunya Kiyoshi-_Sama,_" ucap Momoi penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Bagus, tapi aku harap kau temui dulu seseorang yang mampu untuk memimpin yang lainnya. Polisi yang tidak lama ini dipindah tugaskan ke Sapporo bulan lalu, Kopral Aomine Daiki…"

"Aomine…_kun?_"

**XXX**

Aomine Daiki sekarang berumur 19 tahun adalah polisi di prefektur Tokyo, ia terhitung sangat belia dalam usianya menjadi seorang pengayom masyarakat. Bahkan ia masih menimba ilmu di salah satu universitas di Tokyo bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya Satsuki Momoi.  
>Namun bulan lalu ia pindah kuliah sekaligus dipindah tugaskan ke prefektur Sapporo di pulau Hokkaido, Momoi bahkan tidak percaya akan bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya yang bodoh namun berbakat itu.<p>

Menurut informasi yang ia tahu dari data di kantor kepolisian, Aomine sekarang berkuliah di Universitas Hokkaido. Momoi saat ini tengah berdiri tepat didepan gerbang gedung kampus setelah kurang lebih 3 jam menaiki kereta pergi ke Sapporo dari Tokyo.

"Ya ampun aku lelah sekali, dan sekarang aku harus menunggu Aomine-_kun _baka yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu nya di depan gerbang kampus," gerutu Momoi sebal sembari duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia disana.

"Yoo Satsuki. Kau sudah menunggu lama ya?"

Momoi mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang familiar dimatanya, sahabat sejak kecilnya Aomine Daiki tengah berdiri memasang wajah bodoh nya yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap saat dan kulit tan nya yang sangat khas.

"Kenapa kau sangat enteng sekali mengatakannya? Dasar baka…"

Aomine tidak mengindahkan protes yang dilontarkan oleh Momoi, ia lebih memilih untuk ikutan duduk disamping gadis itu.  
>"Ada apa kau jauh-jauh datang ke Sapporo, apakah si Kiyoshi-<em>teme<em> itu yang menyuruhmu?"

"Memang benar kalau dia yang menyuruhku, memangnya kau tidak melihat berita yang heboh akhir-akhir ini yang mengatakan bahwa ada zombie yang berkeliaran? Memang mustahil sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah tugasku." seru Momoi pada Aomine yang hanya dibalasnya dengan menguap.

"Ya aku tahu berita tentang itu, lalu apa hubungannya denganku. Aku malas mengurusi hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu…" balas Aomine enteng membuat Momoi yang duduk disamping nya ingin memukul keras-keras kepala pemuda yang tidak peka itu.

"Kau ini kan seorang polisi, pelindung masyarakat kenapa kau sangat mudah sekali mengatakannya dan seolah-olah ini bukan urusan mu. Polisi macam apa kau ini bodoh.…" seru Momoi sembari menarik-narik gemas rambut biru Aomine membuat pemuda tan itu meringis merasakan rambutnya ditarik dengan tenaga kuda oleh gadis pink itu.

"Iya iya baiklah baiklah aku akan bergabung, tapi lepaskan dulu jambakan mu dari rambut ku ini Satsuki," setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung dari empunya, Momoi akhirnya melepaskan jari-jari tangannya dari sela-sela rambut Aomine. Pemuda tan itu menatap Momoi dengan pandangan sebal sembari merapikan rambut nya yang berantakan, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah oleh gadis itu.

"Baiklah karena aku mendengar sendiri kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan bergabung, maka sudah diputuskan bahwa kau yang akan menjadi pemimpin nya. Iya kan Aomine-_kun_?" tatap Momoi ngeri, Aomine hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak mau lagi kembali kedalam lubang yang sama.

"Aku tidak mau, pemimpin apa? Aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan nya," tolak Aomine. Mendengar Aomine kembali menolak tawarannya Momoi mengacungkan jari-jari nya bermaksud untuk menjambak kembali rambut kebanggan teman masa kecil nya itu.  
>"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin berperang dengan mu, namun aku kenal seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin menggantikan ku."<p>

"Oh ya, kau yakin? Siapa dia?"

"Akashi Seijuro, si dewa shogi. Mahasiswa kedokteran paling berbakat…"

**XXX**

Akashi Seijuro umur 20 tahun adalah mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran di salah satu universitas Prefektur Osaka, ia dikenal sangat jenius didalam segala hal. Otak yang cair layaknya seorang ilmuwan, dan pernah satu SMA bersama dengan Aomine dan Satsuki.  
>Tentu saja Aomine tidak asal sebut nama itu, ia kenal betul watak dan kepribadian seorang Akashi Seijuro yang dikagumi semua gadis dan memiliki apa yang ia inginkan.<p>

Setelah menempuh perjalan kurang lebih 2 jam dari Sapporo ke Osaka, sekarang mereka berdua telah berdiri didepan salah satu gedung shogi paling terkenal di Osaka untuk mencari keberadaan Akashi yang diyakini Aomine bahwa pemuda keren itu selalu berada disana setiap akhir pekan.

"Kau yakin kalau dia sering pergi kesini Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Momoi memastikan bahwa tempat yang mereka kunjungi tidak salah.

"Aku yakin sekali, tapi itu waktu sekolah dulu. Tapi kalau sekarang aku juga tidak tahu…" ucap Aomine membuat Momoi menatapnya garang.  
>"Sudahlah berhenti menatapku seperti itu Satsuki, lebih baik kita pastikan saja kedalam.<p>

Keduanya berjalan perlahan dengan langkah santai memasuki gedung yang biasa digunakan untuk permainan shogi, mereka membuka pintu masuk dan terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang didalam.  
>Aomine dan Satsuki terlihat kesusahan menemukan seseorang dengan rambut merah dan bola mata merah.<p>

"Aku tidak melihat ada Akashi-_kun _disini, apa dia jarang datang kesini lagi. Dia kan seorang calon dokter, mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya," terka Momoi sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, Aomine tidak mengindahkan dan masih menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau dia sering kesini setiap hari minggu. Kalau begitu kita ke meja resepsionis, apakah dia menyewa meja shogi disini." Aomine segera menarik tangan gadis itu pergi kearah meja resepsionis di depan pintu masuk.

Keduanya disambut dengan resepsionis wanita yang berwajah ramah melihat kedatangan Aomine dan Momoi.  
>"Permisi…ada yang bisa saya bantu?!"<p>

"Jadi begini aku ingin bertanya, adakah seseorang dengan nama Akashi Seijuro memesan salah satu meja shogi disini?" tanya Aomine to the point.

"Baiklah sebentar akan saya lihat dulu,"

Resepsionis wanita itu berbalik dan mencari nama yang disebut Aomine tadi, Momoi yang berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu bersender lelah disalah satu dinding dekat pintu masuk sambil memandang malas kerumunan orang-orang penyuka shogi disana. Aomine mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja resepsionis selagi ia menunggu.

"Saya menemukannya, seseorang dengan nama Akashi Seijuro. Dia berada di meja bernomor 26,"

"Yosh, arigatou gozaimasu…"

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi Aomine kembali menarik Momoi kemeja shogi bernomor 26, tempat Akashi bermain. Momoi tidak dapat memprotes kelakuan pemuda tan itu yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya. Ia juga sudah lelah.  
>Dari kejauhan keduanya dapat melihat pemuda dengan rambut merah tengah duduk diam sembari menatap papan shogi nya, namun anehnya ia bermain sendirian disana tanpa ada lawan.<p>

"Hoi Akashi," panggil Aomine tepat disebelah pemuda itu.

Akashi menoleh dengan pandangan tajam seperti biasa, ia nampak kaget melihat Aomine yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia kembali menunduk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Daiki, lama tidak bertemu. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Momoi ingin bertemu denganmu, dan hentikan senyuman mengerikan mu itu Akashi. Aku merinding melihatnya!" protes Aomine yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Akashi.

"Terserah saja, lalu ada apa Momoi? Jangan bilang kalau kau kemari karena memintaku untuk bergabung dengan tim khusus? Aku menolaknya…"

Momoi yang mendengar pernyataan Akashi terlihat membulatkan matanya, ia bahkan belum menjelaskan maksudnya sama sekali. Tapi pemuda dihadapannya itu sudah tahu apa yang ada didalam isi kepalanya.  
>"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Akashi-<em>kun<em>?"

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya sembari memandang Aomine dan Momoi dihadapannya, ia memasukkan tangan nya kedalam saku celana.  
>"Tentu saja, mataku tidak dapat dibohongi. Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku tidak akan merubah kembali kemauanku, aku tidak akan menerima tawaran itu. Aku juga tidak peduli apakah makhluk itu berbahaya atau tidak, apakah ia akan membunuh banyak nyawa aku juga tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada keselamatan diriku sendiri."<p>

Aomine mengeratkan jari-jarinya mendengar kata-kata Akashi, dengan rasa emosi Aomine memukul Akashi keras sampai ia tersungkur ketanah membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.  
>Momoi berusaha untuk mencegah Aomine yang ingin menghajar kembali Akashi.<p>

Akashi mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya, ia bangkit perlahan dan menatap Aomine dengan emperor eye yang muncul disebelah matanya.  
>"Kau tidak berhak melakukannya Daiki…" ucap Akashi dingin namun terkesan mengandung amarah.<p>

"Aku berhak melakukannya Akashi, setidaknya jangan pikirkan nyawa mu sendiri. Ini demi kebaikan umat manusia. Untuk apa kau memiliki kemampuan itu kalau bukan untuk menlindungi orang lain. Kau tidak pernah mengerti itu!" Aomine mengenggam erat kerah baju Akashi yang memandangnya datar tanpa ada ekspresi.

"Aku berbeda denganmu, jadi sekarang lepaskan tangan kotormu dari baju ku…"

"Aomine-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_. Sudahlah hentikan tidak baik bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini…" lerai Momoi yang panik melihat perkelahian kedua teman SMA nya itu, ia berharap ada seorang yang baik hati yang dapat membantunya meredakan amarah diantar keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Ketiganya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hijau rumput dengan sebuah boneka beruang ditangannya tengah berjalan dengan perlahan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Midorin?!" seru Momoi girang melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Midorima?" seru Aomine ikut-ikutan tercengang.

Midorima Shintarou berumur 20 tahun dan sepantaran dengan Akashi adalah salah satu mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran yang sama-sama berkuliah dengan Akashi di Universitas Osaka, bahkan mereka berada didalam satu kelas. Midorima adalah mantan teman SMA Aomine, Akashi, dan Momoi. Ia terkenal dengan sifat Tsundere nya, memiliki otak secerdas Albert Einstein.

Midorima berjalan perlahan mendekati ketiga orang itu sembari membenarkan kacamatanya, di tangan kirinya bertengger sebuah kaleng soft drink.  
>"Lama tidak bertemu Aomine, Momoi. Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"<p>

"Mereka berdua kemari untuk memintaku bergabung dengan tim khusus pemusnah zombie, kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Tapi dia malah memukulku karena aku menolaknya, sungguh tidak masuk akal…" jelas Akashi santai dengan mata yang sudah kembali normal.

"Aku memukulmu karena kau berkata sembarangan Akashi-_teme_!" protes Aomine meledak-ledak, Momoi yang berdiri disampingnya tidak bosan-bosannya menenangkan pemuda tan itu agar tidak menggunakan emosi lagi.

"Aomine tenanglah sedikit, jadi kalian ditugaskan untuk mencari orang-orang tertentu untuk membentuk tim khusus pemusnah zombie begitu? Menarik sekali," terka Midorima santai.

"Ah aku tahu kenapa tidak Midorin saja yang ikut bergabung bersama kepolisian untuk memberantas makhluk aneh itu?! Aku tahu sekali kemampuan jarak jauh mu itu Midorin," saran Momoi girang.

Ketiganya terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Momoi, gadis itu nampak menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali melihat eskpresi ketiga lelaki dihadapannya itu diam termenung sampai salah satu dari mereka terlihat kaget.

"APA?! AKU?" Midorima menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Momoi mengangguk antusias sekaligus tersenyum penuh arti, Akashi dan Aomine yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya miris. Midorima menghembuskan napasnya kuat memikirkan matang-matang jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan.  
>"Baiklah aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya, sepertinya ini pekerjaan yang keren sekali, kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung saja Akashi?"<p>

Akashi yang berdiri disampingnya menatap Midorima tidak percaya, ia yang sedari tadi menolak mentah-mentah tawaran kedua manusia itu sekarang malah diterima oleh Midorima dengan senang hati.  
>"Bicara apa kau? Aku sudah menolaknya, aku tidak mau ikutan bergabung…"<p>

"Ayolah Akashi-_kun_ kami sangat membutuhkan mu disini, kemampuan mu itu hebat sekali. Aku yakin makhluk aneh itu akan ketakutan melihatnya," rayu Momoi dengan memasang mata puppy eyes, Midorima dan Aomine hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Momoi merayu Akashi tentang kemampuan kendo nya itu. Kalau sudah bergitu mereka yakin Akashi tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksaku untuk bergabung, karena sepertinya Midorima juga ikutan. Jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya," Akashi menghembuskan napasnya pelan sembari menutup matanya merasa kalah dengan ketiga teman nya itu.

Momoi nampak riang mendengarnya.  
>"Yosh karena kalian bertiga mau bergabung, besok pagi kita akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan Kiyoshi-<em>Sama<em>…"

**XXX**

Pagi yang mendung di Tokyo membuat suasana disetiap sudut kota terlihat sepi, biasanya para warga akan berlalu-lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka tapi sekarang hanya beberapa orang tertentu saja yang terlihat.  
>Ini dikarenakan peristiwa terbunuhnya wanita malang yang diwanti-wanti perbuatan makhluk mengerikan bernama zombie, sehingga para warga lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal diam didalam rumah sampai ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai kabar tersebut.<p>

"Apakah semenjak aku meninggalkan Tokyo kota ini menjadi sepi?!" terka Aomine santai berjalan bersama dengan ketiga temannya yang berniat datang ke gedung kepolisian untuk bertemu dengan Kiyoshi.

"Kau pede sekali Aomine, kau lupa bahwa mereka pasti lebih memilih duduk diam dirumah daripada harus keluar dan nyawa mereka terbuang sia-sia karena makhluk menjijikkan itu," jelas Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya membuat Aomine menatapnya malas, dasar mata empat aneh!

"Bisakah kalian diam, kalian berdua selalu saja berisik…" imbuh Akashi yang melihat perdebatan sengit dua makhluk itu, Momoi hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya tanpa ikut berkomentar apa-apa.

Tidak lama mereka berjalan selama kurang lebih 10 menit, kini mereka tengah berdiri didepan gedung kepolisian yang nampak begitu sepi dari biasanya, biasanya ada beberapa penjaga 1 ataupun 2 orang yang berdiri didepan. Tapi sekarang nihil. Mereka segera memasuki pintu utama dan disambut dengan dua inspektur pria yang tengah berdiri didepan mading aula utama.

"Izuki-_senpai, _Hyuga-_senpai_…" teriak Momoi sembari berjalan mendekati kedua inspektur tersebut. Aomine, Akashi, dan Midorima hanya mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

"Momoi-_san_? Kau dari mana saj~…Aomine? Ada Aomine juga rupanya?" ucap Izuki setengah tidak percaya melihat juniornya yang tidak lama dipindahkan ke prefektur lain kini kembali lagi ke Tokyo, Hyuga yang berdiri disampingnya ikut-ikutan takjub.

"Yoo Izuki-_senpai_ dan Hyuga_-senpai_, lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapa Aomine santai.

"Wah-wah kau sudah dipindahkan selama satu bulan, tetapi masih hitam saja bocah," gurau Hyuga tertawa santai membuat semua orang disana ikutan tertawa mendengar Aomine diejek oleh senior nya, pemuda tan itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya kenalkan mereka berdua adalah teman ku saat SMA dulu, yang berambut merah adalah Akashi-_kun_ dia seorang mahasiswa Kedokteran di Osaka dan yang berambut hijau Midorin sama hal nya dengan Akashi-_kun…"_ terang Momoi memperkenalkan Akashi dan Midorima yang berdiri disamping Aomine.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu," ucap mereka berdua serentak.

"Yoroshiku…"

"Baiklah lebih baik kita segera naik keatas sebelum Kiyoshi-_Sama_ marah besar," saran Momoi mengajak rekan-rekannya untuk segera bergegas keruangan atasan mereka.

Mereka semua segera menaiki lift yang membawa semuanya ke lantai paling atas gedung, suasana hanya hening tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka. Semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing sampai lift menunjukkan mereka telah sampai di lantai sepuluh.

"Kenapa diatas sini juga sepi? Kemana semua pegawai dan polisi berada?" tanya Aomine penasaran sama halnya dengan kedua mahasiswa itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku datang bersama Izuki dan keadaan sudah sepi seperti ini. Jangan bilang kalau si bodoh Kiyoshi itu tidak ada, akan kubunuh dia!" seru Hyuga berapi-api membuat semua orang yang berada disana menghembuskan napas pelan.

Tidak lama mereka berbincang-bincang, sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "Kiyoshi Teppei" tertera jelas didepan pintu. Akashi maju selangkah dan mengetuk itu sekali dan membukanya lebar lebar. Kiyoshi nampak berdiri didepan jendela besar yang mengarah kejalanan Tokyo sembari memegang sebuah gelas cocktail di tangan kirinya, pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan tamunya.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya, masuklah aku akan menyampaikan pesan penting untuk kalian…"

Mereka masuk dan duduk di sofa merah didepan meja kerja Kiyoshi, Jenderal berusia 25 tahun itu melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk dikursi yang biasa ia duduki. Aomine yang notabene tidak suka hal bertele-tele mendengus dan menatap Kiyoshi tajam seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa gedung ini terlihat sepi? Kemana semua bawahan mu, apakah kau tidak becus mengurus mereka Kiyoshi?" seru Aomine membuat Momoi yang duduk disampingnya menyenggol keras lengan pemuda itu, Akashi tidak bereaksi banyak ia hanya menutup matanya tanpa mau mengurusi apapun. Baginya ia bergabung bersama tim khusus sudah membebani nya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Aomine tadi.  
>"Baiklah aku mengerti perasaanmu Aomine, gedung sepi karena mereka meminta izin untuk berada di rumah sementara. Aku belum mengatakan bahwa prefektur Kyoto telah dikuasai oleh makhluk mengerikan hasil penelitian itu…" semua nampak kaget mendengar penjelasan Kiyoshi.<br>"Apakah kalian tidak melihatnya di berita tadi pagi?" semuanya menggeleng membuat Kiyoshi menghembuskan napasnya pusing, bagaiamana bisa berita sepenting itu mereka tidak tahu?

"Lalu jelaskan saja intinya!" ucap Midorima dengan wajah tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah aku ingin mengirimkan kalian untuk merebut kembali Kyoto dan membersihkan kembali daerah itu dari zombie, karena semua warga sudah dievakuasi ke prefektur terdekat kalian bisa dengan mudah melakukannya…lagipula ada tim khusus disini. Aomine, Akashi, Midorima kalian akan turun untuk memberantasnya."

"Dan bagaimana dengan kami berdua?" Izuki menunjuk dirinya bersama dengan Hyuga disampingnya, Kiyoshi menautkan alisnya sesaat dan akhirnya mengangguk tanda bahwa kedua inspektur itu akan ikut serta bersama tim khusus.

"Soal persenjataan?" tanya Akashi pelan.

"Rekanku Aida Riko sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian, semua yang kalian inginkan sudah ada di dalam mobil. Mobilnya diparkir tepat disamping gedung, jadi sekarang pergi dan laksanakan tugasnya sebaik mungkin!"

**XXX**

Sebuah mobil van melaju kencang melewati jalanan yang sepi, didalam mobil yang lumayan besar itu sudah dilengkapi berbagai macam perabotan seperti dapur, ruangan tv, kamar mandi dan ruangan kecil yang berisi peralatan canggih. Didalam sana Aomine nampak sibuk memasang jaket anti pelurunya dan menyiapkan beberapa pistol, wajahnya memasang raut serius. Akashi yang bersender diambang pintu menatap Aomine datar dan sesekali meneguk minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"Hoi Akashi, kenapa kau santai sekali. Memangnya kau tidak ikutan melawan makhluk menjijikkan itu?" tanya Aomine masih tetap dengan aktivitas nya.

"Sudah aku siapkan dari tadi, jadi jangan berisik"

Aomine hanya menatap Akashi sekilas dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya, rasanya malas sekali mengajak pemuda dingin itu berbicara.  
>Midorima yang sedari tadi duduk sendiri di ruang televisi tengah mengelap sebuah cinderamata berbentuk kura-kura, nampaknya benda tersebut merupakan benda keberuntungannya hari ini.<p>

Izuki yang mengendari mobil van tersebut berhenti disebuah papan reklame yang menunjukkan sebuah tulisan besar "Welcome in Kyoto". Momoi yang duduk disamping pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil diikuti yang lainnya keluar satu persatu. Kota yang biasanya nampak ramai itu terlihat sama sekali tidak berpenghuni, sepi, sunyi, dan hanya ada gedung-gedung yang ditinggalkan.

"Dimana kau bersembunyi makhluk-makhluk sialan, keluarlah aku tidak takut. Brengsek!" teriak Aomine keras dan menggema.

"Aku rasa mereka tengah bersembunyi dan ketakutan melihat kau Aomine sialan, jadi diamlah. Kau berisik sekali!" protes Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, urat-urat kecil tak diundang muncul di dahi pemuda tan itu. Midorima sialan awas saja kau nanti!

"Baiklah kalian berempat yang akan melawan zombie-zombie itu, aku dan Midorin yang akan berada didalam mobil untuk mengarahkan kalian…yosh ganbatte" seru Momoi berlalu sambil menarik Midorima untuk ikut dengannya.

Suasana kembali hening, keempat pria itu hanya memandang tajam sebuah kota yang akan mereka masuki. Dan lebih menyeramkannya lagi disana akan ada banyak makhluk yang siap untuk menerkam mu kapanpun disaat kau mulai lengah. Mereka berempat mulai memasang microfon kecil yang mengarah kemulut mereka masing-masing untuk kontak langsung dengan Momoi dan Midorima didalam mobil.

"Yosh kita akan menghancurkan makhluk-makhluk itu!" seru Hyuga.

"Akashi dan Aomine akan kearah kanan, aku dan Hyuga kearah kiri. Baiklah semoga berhasil," Izuki mengisi peluru dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu bersama Hyuga dan hilang di belokan.

Aomine menghembuskan napanya frutasi, Akashi yang berdiri disampingnya hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Benar-benar bukan rekan yang pas disituasi saat ini.

"Baiklah kita jalan sekarang Aomine,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continuied**

**A/N**: Konbanwa, akhirnya setelah sekian lama menghilang saya datang kembali untuk memposting cerita baru dan ini bukan di fandom Naruto. Saya mencoba menyusun cerita di fandom _**Kurobas**_, karena kalian tahu sudah beberapa minggu ini Naruto end bukan? Tapi dengan ending yang mengecewakan dan terkesan banyak sekali kekurangan menurut saya, entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Kishimoto saat itu. Apalagi pair kesayangan dan kebanggaan saya NaruSaku tidak CANON itu cukup menyakitkan sekali di hati sampai sekarang tapi bukan saya saja tapi hati semua NSL pastinya. Dan kapal kami karam begitu dalam jauh didasar sana.

Okelah kita kembali ke cerita, sebenarnya saya baru pertama kali ini membuat cerita di fandom _**Kurobas**_ tentu saja banyak sekali kesusahan dan di Zombie Attack ini mohon maaf kalau masih banyak juga kekurangan dan jauh dari sempurna. Di cerita tadi memang sengaja author munculkan dulu separuh chara nya, sisanya akan muncul di next chap. Dan untuk teman saya **Chinatsu Ichihara** *lambaikan tangan* Halo :D Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah mau membantu memikirkan jalan cerita dan ide yang akan dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan, sejujurnya cuma segini saja yang bisa saya buat gomen kalau tidak sesuai permohonan. Insyaallah next chapter bisa lebih banyak lagi. Lain waktu semoga dapat membantu saya kembali.

Baiklah permintaan terakhir saya, mohon review seikhlasnya di kolom dibawah ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di next chap. Jaa-ne.


End file.
